Paige and Fiyero's Epic Adventure
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: All Fiyero Anderson wants to do for his thirteenth birthday is go see the great Kurt Hummel-Evans preform. But his father isn't having it. When a runaway finds herself in his room, will he get the gift he's always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Paige and Fiyero's Epic Adventure**

All Fiyero Anderson wants to do for his thirteenth birthday is go see the great Kurt Hummel-Evans preform. But his father isn't having it. When a runaway finds herself in his room, will he get the gift he's always wanted?

* * *

I do not own glee. Only the characters Fiyero and Paige.

Enjoy

* * *

Act. 1

That Morning

-The Girl Who Fled and the Boy who Dreamt-

The white lights overhead were way too bright and it bugged her. Everything about the hellhole she was in bugged her. Tapping her foot against the metal leg of the chain, the teenage girl looked around. People were doing their usual jobs: answering ringing phones, talking to other people, trying to convince them to either adopt or consider holding onto whatever kid they were watching out for. Or maybe they were telling them about how the parents they had placed the kids in where going to jail for child neglect and abuse. Or some other bull like that. Something that wouldn't ever happen to her.

It never happened to her.

No one wanted her. She was too much for them, they said. She had a mouth, she didn't have respect.

_No shit_, she thought to herself. She had been bounced around from foster home to foster home, what was she supposed to do? Bow down at their feet and cry tears of happiness that they were going to keep her? No she wouldn't because they would just kick her right out in a few more months when they either wanted a child of their own or she became a "problem".

The tapping picked up in tempo, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip to repress the anger.

Problem? She was the problem?

She doubted that.

But they always sent her back to this hellhole for that same reason. Always that same reason.

"We can't take her, she's a problem child. She'll be a bad influence on our baby," they'd say or her persona favorite "She's not the right color."

That was the issue.

Her skin color. Her complexion, the pigmentation that casted a shadow of doubt and prejudice in the eyes of her foster families.

"Paige, you still there sweetheart?

She looked up, meeting the concerned eyes of her social worker; her newest one. He was a man of about thirty two, with a long, square shaped face that defined his features. There was still a hint of boyish charm to him and his hair was coiffed and chestnut brown. His eyes were green and she could see the worry swimming in his eyes. He wore a dark blue dress shirt with a horizontal thin stripped tie. A wristwatch rested on his left wrist, and if she had to guess would cost about $245 at the local pawn shop if she could snatch it off without him noticing.

"You say something?" she asked. "I zoned out."

He smiled, it was warm and foreign to her. So many years of fake smiles and disdain were starting to catch up to her. He cleared his throat and spoke again, his tone making her skin crawl at the calmness it carried. "It's alright sweetheart. I asked if you were still with me? I'm pretty sure you didn't hear all I've heard. So I'll repeat it, okay?"

She blinked. Go ahead.

He nodded once. "We're putting you back in the orphanage."

No.

She didn't want to go back there. She hated that place more than she did her foster homes. "I don't want to back."

He nodded, "I know. But it's just for a few days until we've drawn up the paperwork to get you into a new home."

"I don't wanna go to another home either."

"Paige," he tried.

"Look mister, I don't know if you've ever been in the system, and I'm pretty fucking sure you haven't, but it's hell. I hate it here. I hate getting tossed around to people who treat me like shit because of the color of my skin. I'd do better on the streets. I can survive out there."

He looked hurt at her statement. He nodded once and then leaned back in his seat, his fist resting on his chin as he thought. It was like he was analyzing her, the way his eyes moved from her face to her clothes and back to his desk to where her file rested. He breathed in through his nose and then exhaled with a soft sigh, looking at her file.

"You're thirteen," he stated.

"Yup," she drawled.

He nodded. "My godson would be your age today," he muttered, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat and looked at her, but she could see the tears in his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing, "Tell me Paige, have you ever considered being adopted? I could run your file and see where it goes."

"Adoption isn't going to work. I'm a ward of the state or some shit like that."

He laughed. "You're a spitfire," he mused.

She leaned forward, resting her hands on his desk, "Look buddy I'm not getting adopted and I'm not getting placed back in that damn orphanage."

He looked like he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. She knew what he was gonna say. "Bu it's the best place for you."

She moved to get up, grabbing her backpack which had all her stuff in it (a few clothes, some food she could eat later, a couple hundred bucks, blankets and a switch knife she kept for protection), and arose from her seat.

"Paige," the social worker called again. She looked back at him. He held out a small business card, a small smile on his face. "Take my card," he told her. "If anything, I'd like to hear from you later on."

She looked at it, skeptic at first. This guy was going out of his way to help her. Unlike the last three bumfucks who had just shipped her off. She nodded and took the card. He nodded with a smile. "I hope you see you around Paige."

She just shrugged and made her way out into the lobby. She noticed a familiar face waiting her in the lobby. Ms. DeMarco was a crazy old bat would still ranted ans raved about how her ex husband left her. If Paige were the ex-husband, she'd leave the crazy woman too.

"Paige," she called walking towards her. "Well this is the fourth time you've been back."

"Can it," Paige told her. "Look before we get this show on the road, I need to pee. So lay off it Terri."

She opened her mouth to speak but Paige had already booked it towards the bathrooms. She shut the door behind her and went into a stall, leaning her head against the door. She fished into her pocket and pulled out the card.

_Sebastian Crawford-Smythe_

_Social Worker for Wayward Youths Child Services _

His number, both his cell and work phone were in the bottom left corner, as well as the company's address and other meaningless shit. She turned the card over and found a small note.

_If I could, I'd adopt you kiddo. My husband would like you just as much as I do. _

_Here's my home phone. Call anytime. If its Brit answering, that's my husband Adam. Hope to hear from you soon._

She placed the card back in her pocket, a feeling swelling in her chest. She opened the door and walked over to the sink. Her hands wrapped around the rim and she stared into the mirror, looking at her own reflection.

She could go back with Crazy Lady and deal with the other kids before getting tossed back into another home. Or she could go with her original plan: live on the streets for a bit.

"Tick tock Bennett," she muttered to herself. "Time is wasting."

* * *

At nine-forty-seven in the morning, Blaine Anderson did not expect to wake up to a cheerful boy currently working himself ragged at the stove. The kitchen smelt wonderful and he could see the stack of French toast, the four poached eggs and various fruits and whole grain crepes his son was currently finishing up as he continued his task at hand.

_What was he up to?_ The thirty-two year old man wondered as he stepped into the kitchen. The boy hasn't even noticed he was there until the boy had turned around, a plate of crepes and a smaller plate of bacon in both his hands. He gasped softly, almost falling off the stool and dropping the items on his plate. He straightened up, smiling at his father and set the food on the table.

"Good morning father," he greeted with a smile.

"Good morning my little songbird," Blaine returned, ruffling his son's hair. The child blushed despite himself.

"Father, please. I'm too old for that."

Blaine raised an eye. "Oh?"

The boy nodded, a smile on his face. "Well as of today I am." Blaine nodded his head, wanting him to continue. "Oh! Well it's my birthday, father. I'm turning thirteen today."

Blaine frowned. Thirteen years already? He schooled his features and patted his son's cheek softly, "No that can't be. Your birthday was last year."

"Birthdays are an annual thing, father."

Blaine nodded once, "Ah well, happy birthday my little songbird."

The boy smiled, his blue eyes bright. He bit his lower lip, hoping for his father to ask the right question. "So," he began. "There's something that I really want for my birthday."

"Oh and what would that be?" Blaine asked as he sat down at the table and took a crepe, placing it on his table. He decorated it with fruit and some cottage cheese before taking three stripes of bacon. He stared at his son. "Well Fiyero, I'm waiting."

"Oh well," Fiyero straightened his back as he stared his father in the eyes. "As you know, this year on _this day_ I'm turning thirteen and well, I was wondering if you'd let me go to this concert tonight cause it's really important to me and well I...um...well..."

"Fiyero," Blaine said with a sigh. "Spit it out."

"Can I please, please, please go to special concert that Kurt Hummel is putting on tonight?" the blonde asked.

Blaine almost dropped the fork that held some of the crepe, his mouth hanging opening. He wrapped his lips around the utensil and took to chewing it slowly, trying think of a good excuse. Any good reason as to why he wasn't going to let his son out of the house at all today. He swallowed, wiped his mouth and stared into his son's eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Kurt Hummel, he's this really amazing singer father. His voice is like an angel-so bright and warm and just heavenly and-oh please can I go?" Fiyero asked, rushing over and giving his father those deep blue-grey hues that made Blaine's heart melt and tighten at the same time.

It hurt him, he realized. It hurt him that he would have to crush his pretty little spirits. "I'm sorry my little songbird, but you can't. I have to come up with a wonderful idea for your birthday dinner tonight. Something special for just the two of us."

The brightness of Fiyero's eyes dimmed but he didn't falter. "Father I know you want to do something wonderful for me, but please, can't it be a lunch instead? I've been wanting to see him for years now, ever since I first heard him sing on the radio. He sounds to beautiful father all I want to do is see it for myself. Oh please?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, my mind is made up. You can't go."

Fiyero gave a sigh. "Father please."

"Even with the begging, Fiyero!" Blaine snapped, feeling his patience slipping. "You're not going out tonight at all! You're going to stay here until I get back and then we are going to spend your birthday, _here_ like we do every year."

Fiyero's eyes lost their shine and he sank back. "Yes father."

Blaine sighed and stood up from the table, walked over to his son and hugged him. "I'm not trying to hurt you, my little one, I really am not. It's just...the world is a very cruel place and you're just to bright and warm. I don't want you to be come corrupted by that darkness. Especially since you're very special," he paused and cupped his son's cheeks. "I'll think of something special for us to do tonight and to make up for the concert, I'll sing for you myself. Is that alright?"

Fiyero nodded, though his heart wasn't fully in it. "Of course father. I'd like that very much."

Blaine kissed the crown of his head. 'I love you."

"I love you more," his son responded with a small smile.

"I love you most, my little songbird." Blaine said and then moved away. "Go to your room, Fiyero. I'll bring you breakfast and then I have to be off. I thank you for making breakfast so early."

The young blonde nodded and headed towards his room. "Oh and Fiyero," he turned at the sound of his head. "Happy Birthday."

Fiyero gave a small smile and continued towards his room. He opened the door, stepped inside and then closed it. He walked over to his bed and fell face first onto the bed and gave a small groan.

All he wanted was to see his favorite singer. He had heard how awe-inspiring Kurt Hummel was when he first heard him sing from Wicked. He had seen only some pictures of him in his youth but never any of him now. He shut his eyes, humming under his breath the lyrics to Defying Gravity.

He jolted awake to the sound of a loud thud.

"Ow that hurt," a young female voice sounded from the side of his bed towards his window. He turned, eyes falling on a petite girl about his age. Her dark curly hair was hidden by a hoodie, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. He blushed at how cute she looked with her slight scowl before a soft panic entered her eyes when she registered him.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hi," she replied, feeling awkward. "Um...so..."

"Fiyero!" called his father. The preteen scampered off of his bed and grabbed the girl's wrist. If he father found her there was no telling what he would do. He rushed over to his closet, shoved her inside and told her to be quiet with a finger to his lips. She nodded and watched as he closed the door and headed over to his room door. He opened with a small smile.

"Yes father?"

"I'm heading off to the market. I'll see you later, alright. I've got a special dinner planned for you." Blaine smiled.

"Of course," Fiyero smiled. "I'll be here when you get back."

Blaine nodded, planted a kiss on his forehead and then left without a word. Fiyero heard the dead bolt lock and knew his father was going to make sure he didn't leave. He was pretty sure his dad was walking towards the elevator and would be heading out onto the street soon.

"He just turned to the corner," the girl said and he jumped, turning around to see her peeking out his window. She turned and met his gaze. "So...I need to introduce myself and probably explain why I'm here."

Fiyero nodded, his arms crossing over his chest. "That would be nice."

The girl smiled. "Right," she said and Fiyero blushed despite himself at how cute she was. "I'm Paige and I'm currently hiding out in your apartment from the foster care system. I'm basically a run away and don't worry, I won't steal anything."

Fiyero smiled and watched as she blushed when her stomach growled. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Come with me, I'm pretty sure my father hasn't put up the food."

Paige frowned. "I'm a total stranger and you're letting me eat your food? Why haven't you called the cops yet?"

Fiyero paused and scratched the back of his head, "I...you don't seem like a thief or anyone bad. I mean, why would anyone want to think of you as a bad person when you're very lovely."

Paige blushed again. "Ahem, well thank you."

"You're welcome," Fiyero smiled and then held out his hand, a bright grin on his face. "I'm Fiyero, Fiyero Anderson."

"Paige Bennett," she replied, shaking his head. The blonde smiled and then turned, tugging her by her hand and down towards the kitchen, his heart hammering against his chest the whole way.

Once in the kitchen and having fed her, the two sat at the kitchen table. Paige looked anywhere but his face.

"Why are you running?" Fiyero asked.

"Just...I don't like the system okay? It's a load of bullshit." Paige told him. "So why were you moping? You looked like you had just be denied a trip to Disneyland."

"I've been there," Fiyero said. "But the reason why I'm upset is because my father won't let me go see this concert in Central Park tonight."

"You mean that gig Kurt Hummel-Evans is putting on?" Paige asked, Fiyero nodded and Paige sighed, drawing his attention. "You know what, blondie, I'm gonna help you out."

"How?"

Paige gave a grin. "You're what, thirteen?"

"Today I am," Fiyero said.

Paige nodded. "Happy Birthday blondie. Now, as I was saying, you're thirteen so that means it's time for a little teenaged rebellion."

"What?" Fiyero looked appalled. "I can't!"

"Yes you can," Paige grinned and shot up. "I mean, sure it might crush your dad's spirit and make him feel like he can never trust you again but you'll have gotten what you wanted. Which is?" she turned and looked at him.

"Crush and damage my relationship with my father?" asked a suddenly pale Fiyero.

"No," Paige told him, rolling her eyes. "You'll have gotten to see Kurt Hummel-Evans live in concert, on your birthday. And I'll be your guide, cause I doubt you've ever set foot out of this place."

Fiyero nodded, "Not once."

"Wow," Paige sighed.

"Um how did you get in here anyway?" Fiyero asked.

"I picked the lock leading into this place and just chose a random window to crawl through," Paige said bluntly. "Now come on, Blondie."

Fiyero watched as she walked back to his room. He bit his lip. Should he do it? Could he do it, damage his relationship with his father like this? All for a selfish need to go to a concert. It was a once and a lifetime thing and Fiyero would give anything to see it. He shut his eyes.

"_It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes,_" he paused and sat up. _"And leap."_

"Blondie!" called Paige.

Fiyero followed her voice to his bedroom and found her climbing out the window. He moved to grab a backpack, filling it with a jacket, some cash and the flyer that had the directions to Central Park, along with his ipod. He slung it over his shoulder and climbed out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paige and Fiyero's Epic Adventure**

All Fiyero Anderson wants to do for his thirteenth birthday is go see the great Kurt Hummel-Evans preform. But his father isn't having it. When a runaway finds herself in his room, will he get the gift he's always wanted?

* * *

I do not own glee. Only the characters Fiyero and Paige.

Enjoy

* * *

Act. 2

Mid-Morning

-Can You Tell Me Your Dream?-

Paige was swinging her arms as they walked along the sidewalk, a soft hum on her lips. Fiyero couldn't really keep his eyes off of her. She was...well she was a person. An actual living person. She was real and she was going out of her way to show him the city. But why, why would she want to show him around? She didn't really know him and he really didn't know her. But he wanted to. He wanted to know the girl who had found her way into his room after climbing through his window.

"So why were you running?" he asked.

"I hate the system," she replied and stopped in front of a cross walk. The cars zoomed by and Fiyero watched them. His eyes were wide with fascination. Paige caught sight of his gaze and turned her head back towards the street to keep from snickering. She then paused before looking at him over her shoulder. Had this kid never seen a car before? She knew he had been under house arrest, so to speak, but did the kid really not know much about the outside?

"Is something wrong?" Fiyero asked as he noticed she had stopped giggling. He knew it was at him.

"You-you've never been outside before, have you?" Paige asked.

"No," he answered and turned his head back towards the crosswalk. "Can I ask why you hate the system?"

Paige made a noise. It was a cross between a snort and chuckle. "Have you seen me?"

He turned and looked at her. She held her arms out, a frown on her face. What exactly was he supposed to look at? Her hair was very pretty, a mess of curls that tumbled out her hoodie, and big brown eyes that he was finding more and more interesting with each second. He really liked her eyes.

"What am I looking for?"

"My skin," she replied, annoyed that he couldn't see it.

"It's beautiful," he answered his cheeks burning. "You're very pretty and I don't see why people want to just toss you aside. I've only known you for about half an hour but I already know you're a very nice person."

It was Paige's turn to blush. She felt her cheeks burn as she turned around and faced the street. "We can cross now," she threw over her shoulder and crossed the street. Fiyero followed behind her. She looked at him before swallowing her embarrassment. "So, why does your dad keep you locked up? No offense, but that's some Mother Gothel crap right there."

Fiyero paused. "I...I don't know. Father never really gave me a reason other than he wanted me safe."

Paige snorted. "Some parenting."

The blonde looked at her. "Miss Paige," he began.

"Don't call me that, alright? Just Paige will do."

"Sorry. As I was saying Miss-I mean Paige, do you think we can get something to eat?" Fiyero flustered, turning the color of a tomato. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Yea, come on. We can get something to snack on. Want a pretzel or something?"

He smiled. "Yes please."

* * *

"Fiyero, I'm back!" Blaine cried as he walked into the penthouse. He frowned when he got no answer. How strange? Normally his son would come bursting out of his room and tackle him in a hug. The boy must still be upset for not going to see Kurt's performance tonight. Blaine sighed as he walked into the hallway towards the kitchen. He turned up towards the rooms. "Alright, I'll let you sulk a bit longer, songbird! But I expect you in here by lunch time! I'm making kale salad and turkey whole grain sandwiches, your favorite!"

Well actually, they were his favorite, but Fiyero loved them. Much like Kurt had once upon a time.

Before he had fallen into Sam's clutches.

Blaine sighed. Thirteen years, thirteen years filled of single parenting and hoping one day Kurt would come to his senses. Thirteen years of longing and staring into his son's eyes and seeing Kurt's. That was one of the few things Fiyero gained from his father.

He had his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that contained grey, flicks of gold, blue and green all in one. He had some of Kurt's mannerisms. He had the kind heart, Kurt's slightly dimpled smile; even the rosy fluster of his cheeks. But everything else wasn't Kurt or Blaine.

Everything else screamed the man who ruined his life. Everything else screamed the low-life country hick who seduced his former boyfriend with his sexual moves and country tunes. Blaine was in no way Fiyero's real father; not by DNA or by legal paper. Sam Evans owned that right. Sam Evans owned the right to have his blood running through his little songbird's veins.

By birth, his son's name was Fiyero Hummel-Evans. He was the son of Kurt and Sam Hummel-Evan via surrogate mother. But by right, actual right. He was Blaine Anderson's son. He had done the right thing that night. He had done the right thing by saving his son the chance of being raised by the country bumpkin.

His son was just going to have to live with the fact he couldn't see Kurt for a while.

Not until Kurt came to his senses.

Blaine hummed as he prepped his materials. The kale was to be washed and he has some slivered almonds, poppy seeds and blueberries prepped for it. Fiyero was allergic to cranberries, so Blaine simply substituted it with other fruits.

He frowned when the food was done, and he set the table. He hasn't heard any noise from Fiyero's room. Even when he was sulking, Blaine could hear Kurt's voice blasting from the ipod dock. He sighed and headed towards his son's room.

"Fiyero?" he called. "Open the door right now, young man."

He frowned when there was no answer. "Fiyero!" he called and turned the lock. The door flew open and when he stepped into the room, he was shocked to find it bare. Blaine gasped and looked around the room. His son's room was rather clean, besides his son's missing hoodie and ipod. He rushed over towards the closet and gasped. The backpack he had gotten from Cooper (still a stupid gift because Fiyero was homeschooled) was missing.

Blaine panicked.

He threw his son's room apart, looking for any and all clues to find his son. Where was he, where was he? Where the hell was he!?

He wasn't hiding under his bed, he was in the music room. He wasn't anywhere in the apartment! No, no no! His son was gone! Kidnappped, perhaps? Fiyero would never leave. Never would his son abandon him like that. It wasn't Fiyero's way.

He turned to leave when something caught his eye. A flyer.

**Live for One-Night Only!**

**Central Park Presents Kurt Hummel**

Central Park.

Blaine frowned. "You're in so much trouble, little songbird."

* * *

Thirteen years.

Thirteen years and not a word. Sam Evans hadn't given up hope that one day his son would show back up. He believed soon the tides were going to turn and Kurt would smile again. The moment they saw their son, they'd be able to be happy again.

Their marriage wasn't failing, but they weren't as happy as they had been the moment they were able to have a child. Quinn had been their primary choice, but she had declined because she didn't want to get in the way. She had given them a referral to someone else though.

The girl they had gotten, Lily was her name, was kind enough to carry for them. But the first three times hadn't been easy. Every miscarriage that happened broke Kurt's heart more and more. Lily felt horrible, like she was doing something wrong and Sam had to assure both of them it wasn't either of their faults. Lily had said she would try again.

Six months into their second year of partnership, Lily announced she was pregnant while the three of them were out to lunch. Kurt had cuddled her until she asked him to stop. Sam would never forget how in love with their child Kurt was.

The baby was going to last to full term, and in the fifth month, they learned it was a boy. Kurt had cried and asked Sam what he wanted to name the child and without a beat, the blonde replied that he wanted to name the child Fiyero. His husband had kissed him right there in the ultrasound room. He had been flustered, his ears very warm and his heart hammering against his ribcage but that's what Kurt always did to him.

He always made him fluster.

They had announced it on social media and by the end of the night family, friends and even fans of Kurt's were congratulating them. Sam had his small batch of fans from his limited EP release a few years back. They were all so happy for them, until the day of their son's birth. He had been stolen right out from under their noses. There were no tracks and it was like he vanished.

They had searched for months, extending to almost three years. But they never found anything. Kurt had cried, he had shut down and didn't find himself again until the fifth year anniversary of Fiyero's disappearance.

He started singing softly to himself, little lullabies and some Disney songs. By the middle of that year, he was back in the studio. He returned to the stage during the next year; taking the lead role in the revival of A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder. Sam had been there for him, watched every workshop, heard every note and held him through every breakdown.

But thirteen years passed and nothing so far.

Sam sighed as he tuned up his guitar. Central Park was getting packed for tonight and he couldn't wait to see Kurt preform. His husband hadn't told him at all what his setlist would be. The blonde sighed again, strumming away at the guitar.

_"It's the 3rd of October/You should come over/Best laid plans are not sober/"_ he stopped playing for a moment and shook his head. That song was a bit too sad for today.

"Looking a bit lost there, champ?" he looked up to see Sebastian smiling down at him, both his hands full of coffee. He took the spot on the bench next to Sam and waited til the blonde stuffed his guitar back in it's case and handed him the coffee.

"Thanks," Sam thanked and took a sip. "How was work today?"

"Interesting to say the least," Sebastian sighed. "I met this kid today; spunky little thing. She's Roe's age, or the age he would have been."

Sam nodded. He knew how much Sebastian and Adam had wanted children. Kurt had given the two the honor of being the godfathers in case anything happened to either of them. Burt and Carole were too old and had done their job and needed no more children. Finn was traveling all the time due to his military status, having joined the Air Force along with Puck, so he couldn't take care of a child.

"She was sent back because apparently, and this was freaking stupid and blatantly racist, she was a problem child. The kid hasn't done anything wrong, I've checked her records. She was there for three weeks and then they dumped her back with us. If I could, I'd adopt her on the spot." Sebastian said with frown. He hated that so many children couldn't be given families. Because of Adam's visa, the federal courts didn't want to grant them the authorization to adopt or even foster.

"She sounds like she'd fit in perfectly." Sam said with some slight assurance.

"She would," Sebastian sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "In a perfect world, where we're all happy."

Sam nodded. "So do you know what Kurt's got planned?"

The social worker shook his head. He was just as clueless on what his friend was up to. "Who knows."

Well that helped. Sam sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go get a pretzel, you want one?"

"Sure thing," Sebastian said and rose to join him when his phone rang. He pulled it from his phone and smiled softly. "It's Adam, I gotta take this."

Sam nodded and went towards the closest vendor. He walked up behind two kids, a girl in a hoodie and a young boy with blonde hair. They were having a small argument over what to get. The person in front of them was having a pretty big order, so it had enough time for them to decide.

"How do you not now what you want?" the girl asked, rubbing her hand over her face.

"I don't know what they have?" the boy said, though his answer sounded more like a question. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He blushed when the girl glared at him. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be blondie," she murmured and then pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "I'll just get us two pretzels and we'll split the soda."

Sam watched as the boy's ears turned pink. "S-split?"

"Yea, share it. Drink out of the same straw."

Sam snickered as the boy turned even pinker. "I-I-I...I'm going to go sit down."

"Alright, I'll come get you when I'm done. Don't go too far!" she snapped at him. Sam watched him go and decided to get of line. The snacks could wait, he decided. The boy took a seat on one of the benches, humming softly to himself. He stopped when he looked up and saw Sam staring at him. Up close, the boy had grey-blue eyes. His cheeks were rosy and he flushed when he saw Sam.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi there," Sam returned with a wave. "Are you okay?"

"Just a bit embarrassed," answered the boy. "I've never had to share a soda with a girl before. Well then again, she is the first girl I've ever spent this much time with."

Sam snickered. "First girlfriend, huh?"

"M-Miss Paige? I...um, I don't..." the boy blushed deeply. "I mean, I think she's very beautiful."

Oh, so not girlfriend, but definitely a crush. Sam crouched down to the boy's eye level. "You like her, huh?"

He nodded. "She's very nice."

Sam didn't know why, but that reminded him of the first time he realized he really liked Kurt. "I see. How much do you like her?"

"Um, quite a bit I mean, I haven't know her long but I do like what I've seen. She's spunky, and can probably hold her own. But I know deep down, she's self conscious and only wants to belong. I feel like that's her dream, to just belong with somebody who will cherish her. And I...I want to do that." the boy blushed deeply. "I want to be apart of her dream."

Sam blinked. "Wow, you're only, what twelve and you're aware of what you want?" he asked.

"I'm thirteen today," Fiyero frowned. "It's my birthday."

Sam stilled. "O-oh?" he asked.

The boy nodded. "Yup."

Sam opened his mouth to ask a question when two happened at once. He heard Sebastian call his name as he headed over and the girl was returning with the snacks she had bought.

"You won't believe this blondie, but we got lucky!" grinned the girl as she walked up to them. The boy walked up to her and took his pretzel and blinked when she handed him a bottle of soda. "For you, since you're so damn scared of swapping spit."

"Miss..."

"Paige?" The two teens looked at Sebastian who was staring at the young girl with wide eyes. Paige started backing away, fear in her eyes. Sebastian started towards them. "Paige, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the orphanage."

"I won't go." She whispered.

"Paige, I know it's a terrible place," Sebastain sighed. "But I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're put in a good-"

"No!" She screamed causing the boy next to her to jump. "Don't you get it! None of them want me! I'm nothing to them! I'm better off out here, on my own!"

The blonde boy looked at her, his eyes filled with determination. He took hold of her hand. "Come on, let's go!"

"Wha...? Ah wait slow down blondie! Fiyero slow down!" Paige cried as they took off. She had almost lost her footing when he started bolting towards the exit of the park.

Sam and Sebastian stilled.

"Do you think...?"

"Let's find out!" Sam said and took off after them. If that was his son, he was going to do the right thing. He was going to bring his son home and he was going to see Kurt smile again. He was going to bring his husband's dream of being a family to life again.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, blondie stop!" Paige snapped and pulled her hand away. She huffed, bracing her hands on her knees as she bent down and took deep breathes. She looked over at the blonde, who was looking around for some sort of transportation out. "You can stop being so damn paranoid you know. I'm pretty damn sure we lost them."

"Who were they?" he asked.

"The brunette is my social worker," Paige sighed and composed herself. "I don't know who the hell the blonde was. But...he looked like you a bit. The same blonde hair and stuff."

Fiyero frowned. "I doubt it."

"You never know," Paige grumbled. "I mean your dad could have been hiding some secrets. I'm serious, he'd kinda Mother Gothel-ish."

"You don't know my father."

"You're right, I don't know him." Paige sighed. "I don't anyone's parents cause obviously I've never had one!"

The blonde frowned. "That's not what I meant."

Paige groaned in frustration. "You and I need to just...ugh, let's go back and find that stupid concert and you can get your shot to see Kurt Hummel and then we can go our separate ways."

He frowned. "I...I thought..."

"I'm not like you Fiyero," she muttered. "I'm an orphan, a kid for the system. I'm a nobody."

Fiyero sighed. "Paige..."

"Fiyero!" cried a new voice.

"Father?" he asked and turned to see Blaine running towards him.

He wrapped the boy up in a hug. "Oh thank the musical stars you're alright!" he cried and then kissed his forehead. "I was so worried about you!"

Paige frowned as she watched him. Something definitely felt off about this guy. She was about to say something when she heard Sebastian calling out to her again. She groaned and turned just as they rounded the corner.

"Perfect," she muttered.

"Oh dear," Blaine muttered. "Well Fiyero dearest, it's time to go home! I have a special dinner planned for us."

"But father," Fiyero said. "I was going to see Kurt Hummmel tonight."

Blaine's eyes narrowed. "Songbird, you're not going to see him. You're coming home."

Fiyero frowned. "No! You've had me locked up in that place since I was born! I've been outside for only two hours and so far it isn't bad! Let me just do this, please! This one time father, let me have this!"

"No!" Blaine roared. "You're not slipping away from me, not like your father did! I won't loose you again to that stupid country bumpkin!"

Fiyero blinked. "What?" he asked and then cried out when Blaine grabbed hold of his arm. "Father stop, you're hurting me!"

Paige grabbed hold of Blaine's other arm. "Let him go, you crazy jerk!" she cried and bit down hard on his wrist. Blaine cried out and grabbed the girl by her hair.

"Paige!" Sebastian cried, his voice mixed in with Fiyero's as Blaine shoved the girl out into the street. Paige stumbled and fell on her butt. The sound of a car coming caused her to turn and she froze. She heard a voice and before she could even think about what was going on, she saw a flash of blonde hair and felt a body cover her as they both rolled and she heard tires screeching and rubber burned the asphalt.

"Ow," she muttered and looked up. Fiyero smiled down at her, a flush on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she whispered as he moved and then she hugged him. "You moron! You could have gotten killed or worse...you're bleeding."

Fiyero frowned and looked all over. "No I'm not," he muttered and then stood up. He groaned, feeling oozy as the world started to spin. He groaned and fell forward, the world slipping away as all he heard as he slipped into subconsciousness was Paige and the blonde man from the park calling out for him.


End file.
